dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Hong Gi
Perfil * Nombre: 이홍기 / Lee Hong Kithumb|276px] *'Apodo': Hongstar, SkullHong *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, MC. * Fecha de Nacimiento: 02-Marzo-1990 * Lugar de Nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur * Estatura: 177cm * Peso: 64kg * Tipo de Sangre: AB * Signo Zodiacal: Piscis * Signo Chino: '''Caballo * '''Agencia: FNC Entertainment. Biografía Lee Hong Ki / Lee Hon'g Gi (이홍기; pronunciado ː Hongi) (nacido el 2 de marzo 1990), es un ídolo de Corea, cantante, actor y MC. Él es el cantante principal de FT Island, una banda popular de Corea del Sur, es bien conocido por su potente y versátil voz. En su familia, es el hermano mayor y tiene una hermana menor que en la actualidad todavía vive con sus padres. Ha estado asistiendo a la Universidad Kyung Hee desde 09 de marzo 2009, con especialización en arte dramático y teatro. Dramas * Muscle Girl (MBC, 2011) * My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (SBS, 2010, cameo ep 16) * More Charming By The Day (MBC, 2010, cameo) * You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) * Style (SBS, 2009, cameo ep 6) * On Air (SBS, 2008, cameo) * Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2008, cameo ep 62) * Kkangsooni (EBS, 2005) * Neh Sontob Kkeuteh Bichi Nama Issuh (EBS, 2004) * Magic Kid Masuri (KBS2, 2002) Temas para Dramas * Still (as ever) para el drama You're Beautiful (2009) * Promise para el drama You're Beautiful (2009) * Ever if It's Not necessary Heartstrings (2011) Programas * Immortal Song 2 (Ep.4-7) (2011) * Come To Play Especial de Verano con Chocoball (2011) * KBS 100 Points Out of 100 Points - Oh My School! (2010) * Mnet Scandal Idol Show (2009) * SBS Music Inkigayo (2009) *GOOD DADDY (2008) * SBS Family Outing (2008) * SBS Happy Shares Company (2008) * Idol Army Season 2 (2008) Películas * Our Heaven (2013) * Noriko Goes to Seoul (KBS2, 2011) * Winter Child (2005) Videos Musicales * M&D - 뭘봐 (Close Ur Mouth Song) Premios Curiosidades * Grupo de Kpop: '''F.T. Island * '''Posicion: Vocalista * Familia: Padres y una hermana menor y su conejito * Escuela Secundaria Seongji * Universidad: '''Kyunghee University (Suwon) , Escuela de Arte y Diseño mención Cine-Teatro* '''Aficiones: Cantar, escuchar música, jugar al fútbol, jugar juegos de video * Desempeñado en la televisión la película de 2005 "겨울 아이" "Niño de Invierno" Ha aparecido en algunos programas de televisión. * Participó como DJ en un Programa de Radio junto con Shindong miembro de Super Junior. * Le gustan las chicas pelirrojas de cuerpo atlético, con buen sentido del humor. * Su primer beso lo dio cuando estaba en la escuela media, sin embargo su primer amor fue cuando estaba en la escuela Secundaria. * Todos piensan que Hongki es el lider de F.T Island , pero el mismo aclaro que es Jong Hoon. * Le gusta fotografiarse a sí mismo y subir fotos a su Twitter * El mismo admitió que salió con una celebridad. * Le regalo un diario al cantante Ahn Daniel de Teen Top. * Fue el novio de Kim Yeo hee durante una semana en el programa Mnet Scandal. * Canto junto a HeeChul de Super Junior en el programa Inmortal Song 2. * En el episodio del 01 de agosto ”Come To Play” de la MBC, En la emisión, Kim Heechul comparte su amistad con el maknae de Chocoball Lee Hong Ki y reveló que hubo un tiempo en el pasado donde casi rompen su amistad. * En Oh! My School 100 Points out of 100 Points los chicos debían pararse detras de alguna de las chicas presentes que les gustara que fuera su pareja, Hongki se paro detras de Min de Miss A, Al igual que Simon D ya que tienen una buena relacion, pero esta se quedo al final con Simon D rechazando a Hongki. * Duante Oh! My School 100 Points out of 100 Points, también Choi Minho y EunHyuk fueron a hacerle una broma por la mañana. Durante su estancia ahí, Eunhyuk encontró un manga que al parecer era Ecchi. Cuando él comentó que "Hongki leía buenos libros", él sólo rió nerviosamente, con el rostro colorado. * En un programa HongKi dijo parecerse a Jang Geun Suk. * En el programa 100 points out of 100 dijo que fue un estudiante problemático. * Dijo que habia peleado con el ex-miembro Oh Won Bin por que al cocinar Won Bin no ayudó y quería comer; entonces Hong Ki decidió que salieran afuera para que sus dongsengs no los vieran peleando, pero ellos solo se quedaron mirándose y como aún eran trainees dijeron que necesitaban esa cara para la televisión lo que causó risa a los televidentes. * Apareció en el episodio final de My girlfriend is a Gumiho actuando como Jeremy. * Fue elegido por Jessica Gomes despues de que le cantara una cancion en el programa Come To Play, ella dijo que el era lindo y atractivo. * Tuvo una relacion con una chica siete años mayor que el. * Apareció como MC en M! Countdown el 30 de Agosto de 2012. A partir de ese momento será el el encargado de presentar el programa. * El 14 de Diciembre de 2012 se dio a conocer la noticia de que Lee Hong Ki dejaría de ser el presentador o MC del programa M! Countdown. FNC Entertainment anunció. "El personal de producción requirió que realizase su regreso al programa después de dos semanas pero debido a sus actividades actuales no será posible, por lo que se ha llegado a la conclusión de que Lee Hong Ki no puede continuar con sus actividades como MC". Las actividades de las grabaciones de la película "Heaven" y sus conciertos en 2013 interrumpirán de momento sus actividades como MC del programa. *Min de Miss A en el programa de Weekly Idol reveló que le gustaría participar en el programa We Got Married con Hong Ki comprobando su estrecha amistad. *Es amigo de Hiroto miembro de el grupo Visual Kei "Alice Nine" Enlaces * Perfil (Nate) * HanCinema * Twitter Oficial Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KActor Categoría:DJ Categoría:FNC Entertainment